NIVER DOS GEMAS SAGA E KANON! O
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Veja só o presente que um deu pro outro... :D


Saga e Kanon tão de aniversário! EEEEEEEEEEE!

E como não podia ser diferente, um presenteou o outro. Só que eles tão duros de grana... Athena é pão-dura / Portanto, resolveram exercitar seus talentos artísticos e literários.

Olha só o que o Kaninho escreveu pro Saga...

A razão

**_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know..._**

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Há muitas coisas que eu fiz e desejo não ter feito  
Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você  
E eu apenas quero dizer antes de ir  
Que gostaria que você soubesse..._

Agora vejo como fui louco. Injusto. Cego. O quanto destruí vidas belas ainda em botão; o quanto minha vida, minhas pretensas qualidades, foram usadas à toa; apenas para pôr termo a coisas produtivas. Não servi para nada, a não ser para plantar desgraça.

E isso porque eu mesmo escolhi. Porque eu era egoísta, e a ponto de pensar que deveria receber mais e mais. Era tão orgulhoso, que achava que, em nossos poderes poderíamos e deveríamos conquistar tudo. Quando na verdade sou apenas mais um mortal... esta vida, concedida a mim por uma graça maior, irá se findar como todas as outras... todas as que eu ajudei a findar... inclusive a sua, quando transformei nosso nome, a casta de nossa família, em sombras. Eu acabei também, no final das contas, com a vida que eu mais prezava: a sua.

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new…_**

_Eu achei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar tudo de novo..._

Mas mesmo assim, no fim de tudo, parece que há alguma chance de eu fazer algo que preste. Não é? Por mais que apenas sua alma me observe, serei útil, altruísta e desinteressado em mim mesmo ao menos uma vez.

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_**

_Me desculpe se eu o magoei  
É algo com o qual tenho de viver diariamente  
E toda a dor que coloquei em você,  
Desejo que posso dispersá-la  
E ser aquele que limpa todas as suas lágrimas  
É por isso que preciso que você escute_

Agora que minha mente finalmente se abriu… após tantos anos… penso que a dor que você deve ter sentido, justo você que era tão fiel a Atena… deve ter sido enorme. Ver suas próprias mãos fazendo aquelas atrocidades, as mesmas abomináveis coisas que você sempre repudiou; as mesmas coisas que, em mim, o levaram a me prender enfim; mas principalmente, as coisas que você fez por _minha_ causa. Se eu tivesse voltado mais cedo; se minha cabeça tivesse mudado antes… e não apenas agora, depois de toda a tragédia feita… talvez você pudesse ter sido salvo. Mas não; eu tive de sucumbir à tola ambição que jamais me levou a nada, e deixar meu bem mais precioso para trás, sofrendo, morrendo aos poucos a cada dia. Eu queria muito poder sofrer as piores coisas em seu lugar, para que a dor que habita a sua alma seja lavada enfim. Eu mereço morrer; mas já que não morri, quero que você saiba...

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new…_**

_Eu achei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar tudo de novo..._

Quero que saiba, meu irmão, que mesmo em minha loucura egoísta, eu sempre pensei em você. Tinha ódio por achar que havia perdido o seu amor, quando ele sempre esteve ali, na minha frente. _Eu_ joguei esse amor fora; eu fui mesquinho, e fiz com que você jogasse a sua alma fora também, contra a sua vontade. Eu pensava que você havia me traído, mas na verdade aquilo foi uma tentativa desesperada de salvar-me daquela disparatez toda.

Hoje eu sei que você sempre me amou; que no fundo eu sempre quis aquela vida simples de antes; hoje vejo como era tão feliz ao seu lado, apesar das dificuldades de termos perdido nossos pais, dos treinos duros, de todo o resto... pois em casa, em nosso lar, eu sempre tinha um ombro amigo para me apoiar; eu sempre tinha você para confiar.

E larguei tudo. Por _nada_.

**_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know…_**

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Eu nunca desejei fazer aquelas coisas a você  
E devo apenas dizer antes de ir  
Que quero que você saiba..._

Eu nunca intentei machuca-lo, magoá-lo. Era a última coisa que eu gostaria de fazer, e foi o que mais fiz. Quando nossa mãe se foi, prometemos a ela que ficaríamos sempre juntos. Quebrei a promessa, algo sagrado; não tinha idéia disso, mas agora tenho... e tudo que fiz no passado se torna tão medonho e hediondo para mim, que o que mais desejo é te pedir perdão. Sim, e nem disso eu sou digno; se você, Saga, quisesse pisar minha cabeça contra o chão e dizer que sou um maldito que não merece sequer lhe dirigir a palavra, eu lhe daria toda a razão. Mas mesmo assim, ainda quero amá-lo; pois o amor verdadeiro é aquele que apenas ama sem pretensões, sem querer receber sequer amor em troca. Eu não mereço o seu amor, mas você merece o meu mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Eu te amo, Saga.

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new…_**

_Eu achei uma razão para mim  
Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
Uma razão para começar tudo de novo..._

Sim; o cosmo de Atena me ajudou a ver que ela havia me salvado, e que ela merece toda a minha fiel devoção. Mas não foi apenas isso que me fez voltar. Não; não foi apenas a minha vida salva; foi ver todo o mal que causei, toda a tristeza que espalhei, principalmente a você.

**_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do_**

_Eu achei uma razão para mostrar  
Um lado de mim que você não conhecia  
Uma razão para tudo que eu faço_

Uma das maiores razões para eu ter voltado a ser quem eu era quando éramos pequenos; uma face daquele seu irmãozinho que apenas queria brincar com você e deitar na grama ao seu lado quando estivéssemos cansados; aquele seu companheiro que não conhecia a maldade no próprio coração, é Atena sim, e as pessoas que ela ama.

Mas a maior dessas razões, de eu estar aqui como o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, segundo a autorização dela, é você; é de pensar em como você ficaria feliz em me ver aqui, se fosse em outros tempos, quando eu ainda não o havia magoado; é pensar que este deveria ser o meu destino desde sempre. Foi com o pensamento em você, Saga, que tomei a decisão de vir aqui.

Tomara que você ainda possa sentir algum alívio por conta disso...

**_And the reason is you_**

_E a razão é você..._

-------------------

Saga, que não havia preparado nada, ficou agradecido e resolveu fazer um poeminha de última hora. Só que ele, justo ele, que é mais conhecido por ler e saber das coisas, tava mei de ressaca de uma noitada aí, ele e o vinho... o vinho e ele... e olha o que saiu:

Kanim

O Kanim  
É assim  
Bem chinfrim...  
É o Kanim

O Kanim  
É meu "twin"  
Mas mesmo assim  
A gente nem é tão igualzim...

Esse meu manim  
Não larga de mim!  
Muito malandrim...

Mas já que tamo no finzim  
Vou deixando um beijim!  
Parabéns Kanim!

Por aí a gente já vê que, apesar de inteligente, o Saga como poeta dá um ótimo Cavaleiro de Ouro... '

FELIZ NIVER SAGA E KANON!


End file.
